1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to accessories for handheld media devices, and more specifically to apparatuses and methods for playing a media signal from a handheld media device.
2. Art Background
Handheld media devices, such as the iPod® or iPhone® from Apple Computer, Inc., the Zune® from Microsoft, Inc. or any of the other handheld media devices, generically referred to as MP3 players, have proliferated in use and have become ubiquitous among the population. People use handheld media devices as personal portable entertainment centers. While on travel for business or pleasure, handheld media devices are used to play music and to watch video. By the very nature of the device, a handheld media device has a small screen and it can be difficult for some people to see what is displayed on the device's small screen. This can present a problem.
Handheld media devices rely on external speakers, such as headphones, to enable a user to hear an audio media signal. Listening to an audio media signal by means of headphones places a limitation on a user. For example, when a user is in a bathroom and the user wants to wash his or her face or to take a bath or shower, using a headset can be problematic and in some cases can render inoperable the headset or ruin the handheld media device. In another instance, when a user is in a general room, e.g., living room, study, dining room, hotel room, etc. headphones place a limitation on the user as well as other people in the vicinity of the user who might be able to hear the music but cannot due to the limitation of headphones. All of this can present problems.